Never Again
by MaiSnape
Summary: This is, in fact, a Aeris/Sephiroth fic. This is my first FFVII fanfic so please be nice with the reviews. Please read and review! Happy reading guys! Mature scenes will pop up in later chapters.
1. Awakening

Never Again

Chapter 1: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything having to do with Final Fantasy VII. They belong to Square. Not to me, not to the readers…not even to my lizard. They belong to the wonderful company known as Square….please don't sue me! I is living in the land of the no monies!

Author's note: Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy VII fanfic. I've only posted this one chapter up so far. I have other chapters already written up and ready to be posted just in case this first chapter gains interest. Please read and review! I want to know what you think! Thanks everyone! Happy reading!

Even before she opened her eyes, she knew that something was wrong. She could hear the birds' singing just outside the window that she was sure was there. Her eyes could make out the red and orange glow of sunlight from behind her eyelids. Sheets felt crisp and clean on her smooth skin. She could taste her own morning breath in her mouth. And above all else: she could feel another presence in her bed with her.

Indeed. There was something terribly wrong.

The last thing that the poor Cetra could remember was oblivion. A piercing pain shooting throughout her entire body. The last thing she saw was Cloud with a shocked and horrified look upon his face.

After that…she had been drifting into the Lifestream. Becoming one with the planet that she loved so much. Reflecting upon her life. Her few friends that she had made. How they helped her to see the world. To be able to see the sky before she departed the world of the living. Remembering Zack…how sad and yet how happy was she when she found out that Zack was no longer in the Lifestream but that he had been reincarnated as a wolf.

Of course, she reflected upon her murderer. The Great Shinra Hero, Sephiroth. Since she was in the Lifestream, the young Cetra grained all kinds of knowledge about her murderer. Knowledge that even Sephiroth himself didn't even know about.

She had learned of his birth. How Hojo used a beautiful scientist to give birth to Sephiroth. How Hojo had injected Sephiroth with Jenova cells and had kept his true past and heritage a secret from Sephiroth.

She also felt it. She knew when Sephiroth had fell and had become a part of the Lifestream with her. She felt so sorry for him. So much emotion flowed forth from her for she knew that Sephiroth died still believing that he was a monster. Still believing that his mother was a monster. Everything about Sephiroth's predicament just felt so wrong.

And then…almost as fast as the blink of an eye, she found herself waking up in a bed with some unknown person. Of course, the person wouldn't be so unknown if she had opened her eyes. But she was far too scared to do so yet.

She lied there, listening to the living world around her. All that she could hear was the birds outside the bedroom window and the person, which she decided was probably a man from the low sounds from his breathing, lightly snoring next to her. Her lips formed into a smile. Whoever this man was, he sounded super cute when he snored.

Finally finding the courage to open her eyes, she did so. The first thing that she wanted to do was scream. But the only noise that came from her was a gasp. For lying there, right next to her on the bed was none other than her silver haired, one winged, rather attractive when he sleeps murderer.

She lied there, perfectly still in the bed. She honestly couldn't believe her eyes. After a few minutes, however, her shocked expression turned to one of adoration. She had no idea that the great warrior Sephiroth looked so cute when he slept.

Sephiroth was laying on his side facing the Cetra with his eyes closed peacefully in slumber. His mouth was slightly open. One arm was under his head while the other free arm was out in front of him…almost as if he were trying to reach for something. His long hair mainly cascaded behind him on his side of the bed but some of his hair fell into his face and fell over his bare chest. He still had his one black, yet angelic wing, which was half folded on his back and was half way protecting the lower half of his body. He was wearing black pajama pants but no socks. She could tell that he was wearing no socks due to his feet slightly touching her also bare feet.

And it was with a look of pure cuteness that Sephiroth woke up to see in the face of the Cetra that he, himself, had slaughtered once upon a time.


	2. Ermhuh?

Never Again

Never Again

Chapter 2: Erm…huh!?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Final Fantasy VII…NOTHING. Do you hear me!? NOTHING!! So don't sue me…for you will get NOTHING. Why you ask? Because I don't have money…I have NOTHING!!

With shockingly less self control than the Cetra, Sephiroth yelped and very uncoordinatedly, fell off the bed with a thump noise. This caused her to laugh, "Nice to see you too."

Sephiroth poked his head above the mattress, a rather annoyed look upon his face, "And what are you laughing at, little Cetra lamb?"

Shutting up, her cute expression turned to a glare, "I have a name, 'sir' and that name is Aeris."

Becoming rather annoyed, Sephiroth stood at full height before stating with pure ice in his voice, "I will call you whatever I want to call you, lamb."

Flinching at the tone in his voice, Aeris slowly sat up in the bed, pulling the blankets to her chest in a protective fashion. When she spoke, her voice came out in almost a whisper, "…I wonder where we are…why are we alive…and why were we sleeping in the same bed?"

Growling due to his past-pray making a good point, he sat back down on the bed, putting his face in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees, his beautiful black feathered wing folded on his back in almost a defeated fashion, "…I can't give you answers."

Aeris gazed at his back. Something about this just seemed so wrong. Sephiroth…the Great Sephiroth being in such a defeated…and vulnerable state just seemed so wrong to her. And for some unknown reason to her, all that she wanted to do was to reach out her hand and touch him. So what does she do?

She does just that. Stretching out a petite and feminine hand, Aeris attentively took hold of Sephiroth's left shoulder (the one that didn't have the wing on it) and used her thumb to stroke soothing circles on his surprisingly smooth skin, "Tell you what: we can go exploring later. We can go and figure out what's going on together, okay?"

Her voice was soft and gentle. The same voice that she generally used when talking to her flowers. Sephiroth roughly shook her hand away, "What makes you think that I'd wish to go anywhere with you? And," he turned around to face her, "why the hell would you wish to go anywhere with me? I killed you, remember?"

The expression upon Aeris' face was one of hurt and…was it sympathy? Sephiroth couldn't really tell, "…How could I forget? Of course I remember…but," she paused and turned her face away and toward the small colonial style window, "the Lifestream…I was in there much longer than you. I learned things…about you."

As Sephiroth gained a look of shock, anger and curiosity, Aeris' head fell so that her emerald gaze was now on the floor, "there are so many things that I could tell you about yourself…things that are the reason for why I'm not screaming and trying to run away."

At that point, Aeris turned her head to face Sephiroth's confused mako glare so fast that her chestnut hair dancd around her face. Her emerald eyes were rather moist and there were tear tracks going down her rosey cheeks, "Right after I had come to the conclusion that your life was so unjust and unfair, I wake up in this – " she used her hands and arms to furiously gesture around the room, "this…beautiful room and birds singing the morning away, the scent of fresh linen and life and to wake up next to my killer…" her voice became less furiously epic and more soft, "…my killer…the very man that I had been sympathizing with. I – "

Aeris was cut off from finishing her sentence as Sephiroth suddenly lurched forward and…embraced her.

He had moved so fast and suddenly that his wing had become unfolded and had sent lovely, black feathers flying around the bedroom. He had one arm around the small of her back and one arm around the back of her neck and his hand grasping her shoulder. His chin resting in the nape of her neck. His wing was stretched out, encircling the both of them on one side. He had reacted so fast that he had no real idea as to why he felt like embracing her. Maybe it was because of her Cetra lineage, she was able to make silent requests of the planet…and it was because of her that he had this second chance at living. Maybe it was because that he knew now that she had information about him that he had been yearning for since he was a small boy. Or perhaps it was simply because she was beautiful and she was upset and crying…not because of him…but for him. He didn't really know why he was now embracing her. All he did know was that he felt a need to comfort her…so he did.

He spoke in his low, yet soft tone, "Don't ask me why I'm doing this…"

To his amazement, Aeris shook as small giggles filled the room, "Let me guess. You have no answers for me, right?"

Sephiroth backed away just enough so that he was looking into Aeris' bright green eyes, their noses all but touching. A small smirk crossed his lips, "You catch on fast. Good."

In almost a too sudden movement, Sephiroth let Aeris go and as he stood up his black-feathered wing folded to his back. As his wing folded, a slightly annoyed frown appeared on his face, "…that's odd."

Aeris sat on the bed, blankets still clutched to her chest. She tilted her head slightly to the side, bright green eyes filled with confused curiosity, "What do you mean?"

The wing twitched, "I can't make it disappear."

Aeris blinked, "You mean your wing? I didn't realize that you could make it disappear."

Sephiroth turned his annoyed gaze toward Aeris, "…You're far more naïve than I thought you were," he sighed and folded his arms, "Generally, I can make the damned appendage disappear. Makes it easier for me to blend in with other people."

With that Aeris gave a short laugh, "Ha! You blending in. Now that's something that I'd like to see."

Rolling his reptilian mako eyes, he continued as if Aeris had said nothing at all, "I find it strange that I can't will the damned thing to disappear," the look on his face went from annoyed to slightly worried.

Aeris shrugged, "I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe you can hide it under a coat or something?"

Pondering that for a moment, Sephiroth looked up at Aeris. Gazing at her innocent angelic face before finally stating, "I'm going to find the shower in this place."

And with that, he turned his feathery back to Aeris and walked out of the bedroom door, almost slamming it when he left.


	3. Shower Pain

Never Again

Never Again

Chapter 3: Shower Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. I do not own Aeris or Sephiroth. Square does. Not me. Them. You try to sew me, I WILL hunt you down and shove my moth filled wallet down your greedy throat!! I have NOTHING you hear?!

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of those amazing reviews! I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my more dedicated reviewers from Greece! Mania, thank you so much for your sweet review! You took the time to actually email me to tell me what you thought and I really did appreciate it. And thank you to you guy who have reviewed and told me what you thought! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but after this chapter I'm going to try to make them longer. Thanks again everyone! Happy reading!

He must've been in there for a good hour. Hot water cascading down his rather muscular toned body. His skin was pale ivory and yet it looked almost tan with is silver hair dripping down the middle of his back, down his face and slightly down his chest. Gorgeous mako eyes had been covered by his eyelids as the water continued to splash Sephiroth full on in the face. Steam seemed to rush from every inch of his perfect chiseled body. His one wing was still folded neatly (but now very drenched) on the right side of his back. A very clearly worried expression on his face.

_What the hell is going on? Last thing I remember is…oblivion. That puppet slaughtered me. I was so sure that I was going to end up in the lifestream…so why am I here?_

He put some shampoo into his hair and began scrubing fiercely.

_Did that Cet - …no. Her name is Aeris. …Why the fuck do I care!?_

Frustrated, Sephiroth rapidly washed the shampoo from his hair.

_That bitch of a woman tried to stop me! She tried to pull me from attaining glory…_

He paused in his scalp assault.

_So why am I feeling like this?_

Tired hands fell to his sides.

_I shouldn't be feeling like this…not toward her…_

Mako and tear filled eyes shifted their gaze rapidly around the shower.

_…What is happening to me? Why do I care this much?…_

Hand balled into fists.

_Is this my punishment? Are these…emotions a curse given to me in order to condemn me?_

A slight growl erupted from deep in the silver haired man's throat.

_And these emotions…being toward that…that…_

Defeated eyelids covered tear filled mako eyes.

_…That beautiful woman sitting on that bed in that bedroom just down the hall…_

It was at that point in time that Sephiroth realized that he did, indeed, have emotions toward the flower girl of the Slums…yet he hated her for it.


	4. Questions of Change

Never Again

Never Again

Chapter 4

Questions of Change

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this one out. I've been super busy with school and work. Plus my sister just had a baby boy . Ahem…but without further adieu…here is Chapter 4. Please let me know what you guys think!

Disclaimer: HEAR ME!! I do not…and I repeat, do NOT own Final Fantasy VII, or any of the characters portrayed in this story that belong to the game. Square owns them…not I. I is poor college kid. I has no monies. Really…I don't have anything…and if you send a lawyer after me? I will smack him/her with my "I have no monies" bat! RIGHT IN THE FACE!! Don't sue me! You will get NOTHING!

Aeris sat in the bed for several minutes after Sephiroth had already left for his shower. The sun wasn't very high in the sky yet so she knew that it was still morning hours. The birds were still singing, the morning was nice, and crisp…and yet, what had just happened shortly before her murderer had left for that shower had somewhat disturbed her.

And by "somewhat" I mean "greatly".

There are many things that Sephiroth is, Aeris knew this much. But a man of emotion and feeling? A man who embraces a maiden when she's upset and crying? Before this strange morning, she had been pretty certain that Sephiroth was not any of these things. But now? She just wasn't so sure anymore. And for some reason from deep inside her heart, that particular lack of information disturbed her. He shouldn't be progressing that fast…at least not like that.

One of the main questions that kept popping in to her head was simply: why? Why was she living and breathing? Why was she sleeping in this beautiful house? Why had she been sleeping next to Sephiroth? And…why did she find such a monster of a man to be so attractive and likable?

Aeris had noticed many things that had been off with Sephiroth. First and mostly all of it was simply the fact that he had been acting…well…human.

Truth be told…Sephiroth being so human really freaked her out. The way he held her as he embraced her was so gentle that if she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he had been holding her like a lover.

At that thought, Aeris felt her cheeks become very warm.

…_I wonder how he feels about me?_

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted towards a certain spiky blonde haired individual. She knew that Cloud held so much love in his heart for her once upon a time. She briefly wondered if she would find Cloud again one day before her mind kindly reminded her that she didn't even know where she was.

Sighing, Aeris stood up from the warm comfort of the bed and found herself standing in front of the window. Her mouth fell open and her bright green eyes widened in surprise. A part of her really wanted to scream.

Just outside the window was a very nice view of what seemed to look like the small town of Kalm. But something wasn't right. Some things looked different. It still looked like Kalm but it looked as if it had expanded. There were more buildings, more people and everyone looked perfectly happy and content. Aeris remembered the last time that she had been to Kalm. Everyone seemed to be on edge and/or rather unhappy. These people looked happy and content.

_So…_

Aeris' thin, delicate brown eyebrows bent together in her confused frustration.

_…This looks like Kalm. But everything looks so different._

She began to nervously flick her nails.

_If we're back on Gaia…how long were we gone?_

She paused in her flicking.

_Oh, what am I thinking? I don't even know where we are yet._

Rolling her eyes at herself, she turned her head in the direction of the bedroom door as she heard the shower water turning off.

_I suppose Sephiroth's done._

She allowed a small smile to make its way across her lips. Pleased that she'd be able to shower soon, Aeris turned her angelic face to the window again. A very cute and very plump robin that sat right outside of the windowsill caught her attention.

The sound of a door opening and closing reached Aeris' ears. She ignored it. Sephiroth entered the room in nothing but a long white bath towel wrapped around his hips. Long, damp silver hair cascaded down his back and chest. His rather long bangs stuck to his face, framing his somewhat feminine facial features. A frustrated and angered expression covered his face.

Inside he was stunned at her beauty. She looked like an angel, standing in front of the open window like that. Hands folded behind her back. Wavy chestnut hair that reached below her butt, falling loosely around her whole body. Feminine curves were hidden underneath a thin, pale, pink nightgown. There were no sleeves. The ex-soldier hero gulped and made sure that his facial expression was still intact before folding his arms and clearing his throat…rather loudly.

Aeris turned around, smiling at the half-naked man…of course she smiled up until she realized what it was that he was wearing…or lack there of, "AHHH!!"

Aeris ducked behind the bed, "What are you DOING!? Get some clothes on!"

Her voice was a tad high pitched and frantic. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, "I would if I had any, foolish Cetra lamb," his voice was icy and annoyed.

Aeris was completely behind the bed at this point, "Dresser…over there," she lifted her hand and pointed in the direction of the dresser that was against the far wall, opposite of the foot of the bed.

Sephiroth first glared in Aeris' direction before going to the dresser and removing a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. He also grabbed a pair of black boxer shorts and a pair of black socks. He humph-ed. Whoever packed this dresser knew him a tad too well for his tastes.

The bedroom door opened then closed again. Aeris looked over the bed to find Sephiroth gone. Blinking, being very confused, Aeris walked over to the dresser and took note on all of the black clothing. She opened the second to bottom drawer and found some pink, red, green and light and dark blue apparel in it. She smiled, "Out of four drawers, I was hoping to find something nice to wear!"

Aeris picked out a nice soft pink summer dress that would go down passed her knees. A pair of frilly white ankle socks caught her attention. So she picked those up as well. She also found some very cute light pink and white lacey undergarments.

After getting her clothing into a neat pile, she headed out of the bedroom and started toward the bathroom. The door was closed so she knocked, "Sephiroth? Are you in there?"

She was promptly answered when Sephiroth swung open the door unexpectedly, almost getting Aeris in the face with the door. Though, she was far too stunned by the visual before her to really notice her close call with the door. Sephiroth was wearing the clothing that he picked out from the dresser. They fit him perfectly and they accented his muscles very nicely. His silver hair was pulled back into a mid-high pony tail while the front of his hair hung loosely around his face.

Aeris gulped, "A-are you done in there?"

Sephiroth sent Aeris an icy glare before walking right by her and went down the hall. She heard footsteps going down some stairs. It finally dawned on her that they were in a two-story house.

While Aeris went into the bathroom to shower and change, Sephiroth decided to do some exploration. Firstly, he all but ripped the house apart in his mad search for his precious sword, Masamune…which he failed to find. Feeling defeated, he found himself leaving the house to interrogate people about where he was.

Aeris turned the steaming hot water off from her shower. She took her long brown tresses into her small and gentle hands and began to wring it out.

_…I wonder why he's acting so cold all of a sudden? How strange…_

She took the black fuzzy towel from the towel rack. Aeris found it slightly amusing that there were only two towels in the bathroom, one white and one black. Yet Sephiroth chose to use the white one earlier. A small smile graced her lips for a moment up until she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She looked perfectly healthy. She looked almost flawless except for the small scar that she found on both the middle of her chest and in the middle of her back. The scar was angry looking. It was in a perfectly straight line going perfectly vertical with her spine. A slight frown appeared on her lips as she used her fingers to graze over the scar, "…he'll change…I'll prove them wrong. For sure…he'll change for the better."

AN: There we go! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you all think! Thanks!


End file.
